


on the way down / I saw you

by charleybradburies



Series: SkyeWard Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Foreplay, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Just Married, Marriage, Married Couple, No Sex, Nudity, POV Grant Ward, POV Male Character, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Skyeward Week, So Married, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Spy is whipped and ticklish.</p><p>SkyeWard Week Day One: Favorite Scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the way down / I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> A) Title from the Ryan Cabrera song "On the Way Down".
> 
> B) So many scenes, I didn't know how to choose! Ultimately I chose that tickling scene because some of my other faves fit other SkyeWard Week prompts, so I'll still be writing about them.

Skye’s giggling is quite literally the only legitimately good thing about this situation.

“Skye! Skye! Come on!” he yelps, but of _course,_ as she’d taken to field work like a fish in water or some shit like that, she’s totally capable of holding onto him even as he tries to bat her away. 

But eventually, he manages to hold her still for just long enough to pull open the button of his shirt that she’s wearing, and flip her off of him and onto her back, and the tickling stops.

He feels her grumbling underneath their subsequent kiss, but she seems to have realized that he’s had enough, and doesn’t start up again, instead wrapping her arms tightly around his back, almost as though she needed to hold him in place in order for him to stay down on top of her.

After a while, he breaks the kiss, starting to move farther down her body, until she grabs his forearms and stops him.

“You _do_ realize that I’m going to be within tickling distance of you for like, the rest of your life, right?”

Grant chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss at her sternum.

“Well, that _is_ how long I plan on keeping you,” he grins.


End file.
